Just Luck
by Chippr
Summary: TES5201, or that even her name? is a girl with nothing left.No memories to keep her tied down. She's the perfect Guinea pig, and its all the more reason why her body is taken,tested,destroyed,and these so called cybertronians should invade her life right?
1. Prologue

**Me:**

Hope you enjoy this story in progress, as you can see this is my first chapter of some transformers fan fic. That has been settling in my head for quite a while. I'm sorry for it not being edited and all, but it's a work in progress. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

It was a dream…just a dream…

"Sooo," the man said, as he lounged on a chair. Across from him sat a girl of seventeen, shifting nervously in her seat, bright leaf green eyes flashing with curiosity. "To get to the point, you are p5201. That has just recently been administered into our data base. _You_ also have of late awakened from a coma, oh, I'd say about several hours ago. You were found lying in the wreckage of Mission city, during a terrorist attack. After all the scans and research that has been done," The man said with an exasperated sigh. "We have _yet, _to identify you." He finished, staring intently at the girl before him.

She waited silently for him to continue, but he just kept an even gaze. Well, someone needs to talk; the girl thought and sighed inwardly. Not liking to be the center of attention, the girl answered with the only word she could muster.

"Ok?" she said inquiringly, hoping that her question would have been sufficient enough. Nope, not for the bald man that sat in front of her.

"_Ok?_ Is that really all you have to say? _First_ of all, let's get this straight." he said flatly "I am the rooming agent assigned to you, and_ I_ can put you were ever I want. _Ok_?" he said dragging his last word contempt.

The girl gave him a jerky nod in return, holding back her tongue that was ready to lash out at her agent. Already she was ready to leave the room that seemed to confine her.

The agent pushed the frame of his glasses up, so it settled correctly on his nose, and a smile planted itself on his face.

"Good, now from what we've gathered you may have suffered severe memory loss. So first question, what's your name dear?"

She frowned at that. What is my name? She thought.

"Um, can I answer that with an, I don't know? And who are you? She inquired.

Instantly his smile changed at her "I don't know" to a smirk that left a pit in the green-eyed girls stomach.

"That makes this so much easier" he stated in a matter of fact tone. "One more question, Can you remember anything at all of what happened? Or about yourself?"

He just threw my second question away. That's nice…jerk, she thought.

"Makes what easier?"

"Nothing, now just answers my question. Yes or no?" the man said, growing impatient.

"That was two questions not one" p5201 said trying to feign as much innocence as she possibly could. Ha.

The man's right eye seemed to twitch at the fact that she wasn't answering his question straight off the bat.

"Jeez man, don't get yer britches in a bunch. No and no" she said laughing inside, at least I'm getting some amount of enjoyment outta this. Sigh, why can't I remember anything? P5201 thought, as she rubbed her soar head.

After looking at her with a glare, the bald agent snapped into a quick evil grin. That could scare any kid.

"You are designated assignment p5201, and shall be released to research center segment 6 within began to the facility." he said as he pulled out a tablet that he write on "IQ rating has now been rated low so you shall be designated as test subject, ehem sorry" he said with a push of his glasses again "TES5201. The rate of success in subjects, such as yourself is, um, what was it, nearly 4%"

The newly designated TES5201 just stared at him. Huh? What did he just say? Test subject? Wasn't I a patient at a hospital? Is it me or is he insane? Did he get mistaken as a co-worker rather than a patient with severe head trauma? she took a closer look at him. Nope, not at all, he's acting like this is a normal day for him. she gave a shake of her head to clear the thoughts running through her head, but in the end it didn't help.

"Huh?" was all that the girl could manage.

His smile seemed to stretch wider by the minute. "Oh, that's what they all say, but you should consider yourself lucky, segment 6 specializes in Neurology, cranial transfers, and technology. So you'll always know what's going on…most of the time" he said as he stood with a large stretch, that was accompanied by a heavy yawn. His structure similar to that of a stalky scarecrow. "Now! I must be off!" he yawned again, leaving her to sit there in stunned silence.

Wait. What? I was not letting him leave like this. Quickly before his frame disappeared from sight TES5201 twisted around in her chair and reached out. Small hands grasping onto one off the agents white cuffs. There was a crash as chair, agent, and girl hit the floor hard, her auburn hair flying about. Not even a minute of surprise had passed and before anyone could blink, p5201 was in restraints, and being pushed out of the room.

Ok. That's it, I'm not insane. And there is absolutely no reason, what so ever for me to be strapped up like this. P5201 kept telling herself, irritation obviously showing, as a button was pressed and the elevator doors swooshed open. As she argued inwardly, and puzzled over what the agent had originally been talking about, the elevator seemed to spiral downwards. All the way till the number six lit up above their heads, with a resounding ding the doors slid open. Immediately she was pushed into a large room.

Instantly her world seemed to crack as she looked about herself in awe. Never would she have expected the technology that surrounded the room to exist. White walls were covered in blinking monitors that welcomed the group. A brain or two floating in preservatives, could be seen be seen and a medical table lying off to the side with tools ranging from sharp blades to drills that had the hair on her neck standing on end.

Then something clicked. Crap, test subject plus neurology and cranial transfers equals dissection. Why didn't this come to me any faster? She questioned.

With that last thought, p5201 snapped back into reality, surveying the area with a keen eye. Searching for an escape route, as discretely and unnoticeable, as possible, but unsuccessfully. Because next thing she knew, a crude looking needle was jabbed into her arm. With a yelp of pain and one last glimpse before her eyes shut, all p5201 could see was the lab table getting closer, welcoming her with open arms.

… Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

I gasped as I came out of the dream that hung tight to my mind…no, not a dream…a memory. Timehop, that's what I had decided to call myself, I reassured myself sternly, not TES5201. I drifted aimlessly in and out of what seemed to be an endless slumber, a prisoner to my own thoughts. Disgust would have been evident on my face, but now I couldn't even show emotion to the people that had taken my body away. The people that only knew me as TES5201.I was nothing, Just the girl that couldn't remember, and probably never would. Left in the darkness that was my own mind.

Unfortunately, every now and then voices would enter the little world I meandered in, somehow keeping my mind sane, yet pushing me farther back into the void. By reminding me I wasn't the same anymore. I was a computer. No limbs to move like I once remembered doing, before hell had seemingly chosen me as its next game.

At first I listened intently to what the researchers had done or where planning on doing. Talk of some type of stolen holo-shape technology would drift my way. Even talk about a newly discovered sentient being was a main subject among the researchers. All of this would have been of interest to me before, but being the test subject _wasn't_ on my life's bucket list. Though it wasn't like I could just walk out of the building, let alone the room that confined me; without a pair of two feet. Discovering what I had become was no fun at all either. Being that the researchers had turned me into some type of sentient computer chip, lacking the majority of the six senses. It seemed liked weeks, months, and maybe even years had passed. Nothing changed.

It wasn't until the world seemed to collapse around me that I could finally see. Thinking nothing of it at first, I thought it to be one of the dreams of the outside world that I had come to often have. So I could remember and never forget again, but then it didn't go away. The surroundings around me only became clearer and clearer. I was looking out one of the computer cameras that had been left on. The room that lay out before me was different than what I remembered. First, it was much larger in size and had thick wires splayed out everywhere on the hard rocky floor. This new room resembled a cavern of some sort, but with updated tech in every nick and cranny.

The most foreign of technology sat under the sway of dim lights, the dead center of the room. I inhaled with wonder as I looked at the giant robot that sat before me. Unlike anything I've seen so far. Dark blue paint glinted in the faint lighting, worn and chipped on the robots armor. It held a noticeable woman's physique in all the metal and parts strew about .An alien like presence lingered around it. Newly discovered sentient being, that's what the researchers had talked about, was this thing it? I saddened at the fact that it had ended up with a similar fate to mine, only there were now no signs of life evident. I couldn't help the feeling of resentment that it was dead and I wasn't.

Maybe my wish would come sooner than I thought or…at least that's what I hoped.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.3

Light played against my optics, as I opened them to my new surroundings. Memories swishing past my mind, as I replayed the events that had occurred in my home, my prison. One thought stuck though. I'm a freakin robot, I thought blandly. Past the stage of caring, after what I had been through. I slowly started to sit up, admiring how my limbs, even if they were metal, moved nimbly, though still soar. I was seated on a large reclined metal chair. The room resembled that of a medical facility and a mechanics lair. My stomach dropped at the thought, remembering my previous experience, after I had woken from a coma. That was the start of this horrid nightmare. I shook my head to rid the thoughts from going any further, as a distraction I continued looking about the room. Shelves were neatly stacked with various items and a desk lay across from my chair. A large computer screen sitting by a crate of what looked to be wrenches sat atop the desk and a lone table with various disorganized car parts and tools sat in the middle of the room.

Slowly, I placed my feet steadily on the ground and stood. Finding a door across the room, I walked forward. Only to trip forward and catch myself just in time, nearly toppling the table over. Great, I thought. Looking down at my arms I saw that they were both even. I sighed happily at the thought of having them both even and not so awkward. Slowly, I moved to open the door sitting at the end of the room. With a sudden swoosh of air, the door opened, making its way towards my face. The result…well, I soon found myself falling backwards, crushing the table I had avoided to knock over. Tools clattered everywhere as I groaned, rubbing my now soar rump. A loan wrench slid across the floor, stopping at the foot of its surprised owner. I looked up to find rachets glare directed at me, as he stooped forward and picked me up like a child. Settling me down in the seat I had woken up in.

"You shouldn't be hopping around," He said grouchily.

After picking a few items up, he turned towards me and looked me over with that unnerving bright blue gaze. I steadily stared back a daring gaze most likely on my face, as I studied him in return. Rachet stood to at least twenty- four feet tall, his yellow-green paint clean in the dim light of the room. Looking closely I noticed red stripes on his form here and there, giving off a decorative appeal. He stood back straight, with a prepared air about him, ready for just about anything. That's when a slight tingling sensation when through my form.

"Your systems are stable it seems," Rachet said finally meeting my eyes. "You got beaten up quite badly. I fixed your arm, but you're going to need more repairs and medical attention in the long run on your chest and leg plates, there stable for now." He stopped, waiting for a reply. Seeing how he wasn't going to get an answer, he continued on around the room busying himself. It was silent for a few minutes, until I finally decided to be polite "Thank you." I said softly, voice rasping, due to the fact that I hadn't talked in quite a while. It surprised me that my memory didn't fail me and my voice sounded as it had before I had ended up in that hell hole. The only difference being it had a more mechanical ring to it, one more alien then human.

Rachet turned a grin apparent on his face. "She speaks." He said playfully, loosening the atmosphere of the room. That had me smiling back.

"Excuse my rude manners. My designation is rachet, I'm the autobots Chief medical officer." He said, shuffling about.

I was about to reply in return,

When here was a loud crash outside the door, interrupting the comfortable atmosphere of the room. Voices arguing in an incomprehensible language, Rachet turned annoyance flashing across his face plates, as he stomped past the med table, grabbing a wrench.

"What in primus are those idiots doing." He mumbled, flinging the door open. Two short, and nearly identical autobots, other than color and some small features, lay on the ground arguing a large bundle of orange and green metal. Standing behind them, stood a young yellow autobot, with black stripes, panicking. "Sorry, sorry!" he cried. Quickly the two twins got up off the ground, as rachet stood in the doorway, shoulders stiff. With aim that would have surprised even the best sniper, he chucked the wrench hard. With a clang it dented both twins simultaneously in the head, to eventually clatter onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing outside _my_ med-bay?" Rachet asked evilly.

The two twins leaned around rachet, peering in the door to get a good look at me, obviously not getting the warning."We wann'td ta see da femme." One spoke up.

Femme? Oh, they probably mean female. Well that's rude, I have a name ya know, I thought. Slowly, not trusting my own two feet, I made my way towards the group. Stepping over a wrench on the ground, as I avoided another easy trip, at least that's what I had thought. Because next thing I know, I face planted straight into the ground. Moaning from my position on the ground, I prayed silently that I wouldn't be cursed with klutziness in this new form, because it was really starting to tick me off. Rachet turned to me a deep frown on his face. "What are you doing?" he dragged out. "I told you to stay on the berth." He muttered something inaudible about young mechs, as he left his post by the door to come help me. He lifted me up by the arms, to settle me on my feet. "Hmmm?" he asked, still waiting for an answer.

I looked up at him, embarrassed. "Sorry?" I answered. He sighed heavily, turning towards the door, the trio still standing together in the doorway, peering in. "Out!" He yelled. Instantly the group scooted out the door nervously and left. Finally the room seemed to be back to its quite self, only to have a very, very tall blue and red autobot walk in the door, purpose in every stride. With one glance at rachet he turned around, leaving with a small greeting of "Rachet". In return rachet replied calmly. "Optimus" as the big guy left.

Just seeing the scenes that had played out before me had a giggle rising out of my mouth, without me meaning to. Rachet stopped and turned his head towards me. "You think this is entertaining?" he queried. I grinned in response, not meaning to say as much as I did then. "Yep! First time I've laughed, if I remember correctly."

He smiled "Sit back down on that berth." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I replied dramatically.

Rachet sat down at his desk piling items onto it. It was silent for a while until finally he broke the silence. "So, May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

I blinked. name? Confused at what he was asking when realization dawned on me, oh yeah, I thought. "I call myself Timehop, timely for short" I paused, but then continued as dark tone full of disgust ,took over my voice " Though I'm registered as TES5201 to the researchers"

Rachet frowned, something that I noticed to be common with the big yellow bot. "Yes, we found that, as a registration in the systems were we found you, but nothing else could be found. All of it was destroyed, right when our presence was detected in the facility you were in" He sighed, "We saved as many humans as we could. What really surprised the frag out of us was the fact that we found a cybertronian, let alone a femme. You." His digits rubbed his helm in tired frustration.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"No need." Rachet replied "What I believe the researchers were doing was, trying to duplicate cybertronian technology"

That's when everything clicked for me and fell into place. That's what they were trying to accomplish, I thought as I tried to wrap my head around it.

"They did" It was out before I could stop it. Surprising both myself and rachet alike.

His gaze was steady and filled with concern, as he looked at me "Then why didn't we find anything? We cleared the whole base "Disbelief evident in his voice.

With a deep breath, I answered. "Because I'm it"


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Light played against my optics, as I opened them to my new surroundings. Memories swishing past my mind, as I replayed the events that had occurred in my home, my prison. One thought stuck though. I'm a freakin robot, I thought blandly. Past the stage of caring, after what I had been through. I slowly started to sit up, admiring how my limbs, even if they were metal, moved nimbly, though still soar. I was seated on a large reclined metal chair. The room resembled that of a medical facility and a mechanics lair. My stomach dropped at the thought, remembering my previous experience, after I had woken from a coma. That was the start of this horrid nightmare. I shook my head to rid the thoughts from going any further, as a distraction I continued looking about the room. Shelves were neatly stacked with various items and a desk lay across from my chair. A large computer screen sitting by a crate of what looked to be wrenches sat atop the desk and a lone table with various disorganized car parts and tools sat in the middle of the room.

Slowly, I placed my feet steadily on the ground and stood. Finding a door across the room, I walked forward. Only to trip forward and catch myself just in time, nearly toppling the table over. Great, I thought. Looking down at my arms I saw that they were both even. I sighed happily at the thought of having them both even and not so awkward. Slowly, I moved to open the door sitting at the end of the room. With a sudden swoosh of air, the door opened, making its way towards my face. The result…well, I soon found myself falling backwards, crushing the table I had avoided to knock over. Tools clattered everywhere as I groaned, rubbing my now soar rump. A loan wrench slid across the floor, stopping at the foot of its surprised owner. I looked up to find rachets glare directed at me, as he stooped forward and picked me up like a child. Settling me down in the seat I had woken up in.

"You shouldn't be hopping around," He said grouchily.

After picking a few items up, he turned towards me and looked me over with that unnerving bright blue gaze. I steadily stared back a daring gaze most likely on my face, as I studied him in return. Rachet stood to at least twenty- four feet tall, his yellow-green paint clean in the dim light of the room. Looking closely I noticed red stripes on his form here and there, giving off a decorative appeal. He stood back straight, with a prepared air about him, ready for just about anything. That's when a slight tingling sensation when through my form.

"Your systems are stable it seems," Rachet said finally meeting my eyes. "You got beaten up quite badly. I fixed your arm, but you're going to need more repairs and medical attention in the long run on your chest and leg plates, there stable for now." He stopped, waiting for a reply. Seeing how he wasn't going to get an answer, he continued on around the room busying himself. It was silent for a few minutes, until I finally decided to be polite "Thank you." I said softly, voice rasping, due to the fact that I hadn't talked in quite a while. It surprised me that my memory didn't fail me and my voice sounded as it had before I had ended up in that hell hole. The only difference being it had a more mechanical ring to it, one more alien then human.

Rachet turned a grin apparent on his face. "She speaks." He said playfully, loosening the atmosphere of the room. That had me smiling back.

"Excuse my rude manners. My designation is rachet, I'm the autobots Chief medical officer." He said, shuffling about.

I was about to reply in return,

When here was a loud crash outside the door, interrupting the comfortable atmosphere of the room. Voices arguing in an incomprehensible language, Rachet turned annoyance flashing across his face plates, as he stomped past the med table, grabbing a wrench.

"What in primus are those idiots doing." He mumbled, flinging the door open. Two short, and nearly identical autobots, other than color and some small features, lay on the ground arguing a large bundle of orange and green metal. Standing behind them, stood a young yellow autobot, with black stripes, panicking. "Sorry, sorry!" he cried. Quickly the two twins got up off the ground, as rachet stood in the doorway, shoulders stiff. With aim that would have surprised even the best sniper, he chucked the wrench hard. With a clang it dented both twins simultaneously in the head, to eventually clatter onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing outside _my_ med-bay?" Rachet asked evilly.

The two twins leaned around rachet, peering in the door to get a good look at me, obviously not getting the warning."We wann'td ta see da femme." One spoke up.

Femme? Oh, they probably mean female. Well that's rude, I have a name ya know, I thought. Slowly, not trusting my own two feet, I made my way towards the group. Stepping over a wrench on the ground, as I avoided another easy trip, at least that's what I had thought. Because next thing I know, I face planted straight into the ground. Moaning from my position on the ground, I prayed silently that I wouldn't be cursed with klutziness in this new form, because it was really starting to tick me off. Rachet turned to me a deep frown on his face. "What are you doing?" he dragged out. "I told you to stay on the berth." He muttered something inaudible about young mechs, as he left his post by the door to come help me. He lifted me up by the arms, to settle me on my feet. "Hmmm?" he asked, still waiting for an answer.

I looked up at him, embarrassed. "Sorry?" I answered. He sighed heavily, turning towards the door, the trio still standing together in the doorway, peering in. "Out!" He yelled. Instantly the group scooted out the door nervously and left. Finally the room seemed to be back to its quite self, only to have a very, very tall blue and red autobot walk in the door, purpose in every stride. With one glance at rachet he turned around, leaving with a small greeting of "Rachet". In return rachet replied calmly. "Optimus" as the big guy left.

Just seeing the scenes that had played out before me had a giggle rising out of my mouth, without me meaning to. Rachet stopped and turned his head towards me. "You think this is entertaining?" he queried. I grinned in response, not meaning to say as much as I did then. "Yep! First time I've laughed, if I remember correctly."

He smiled "Sit back down on that berth." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I replied dramatically.

Rachet sat down at his desk piling items onto it. It was silent for a while until finally he broke the silence. "So, May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

I blinked. name? Confused at what he was asking when realization dawned on me, oh yeah, I thought. "I call myself Timehop, timely for short" I paused, but then continued as dark tone full of disgust ,took over my voice " Though I'm registered as TES5201 to the researchers"

Rachet frowned, something that I noticed to be common with the big yellow bot. "Yes, we found that, as a registration in the systems were we found you, but nothing else could be found. All of it was destroyed, right when our presence was detected in the facility you were in" He sighed, "We saved as many humans as we could. What really surprised the frag out of us was the fact that we found a cybertronian, let alone a femme. You." His digits rubbed his helm in tired frustration.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"No need." Rachet replied "What I believe the researchers were doing was, trying to duplicate cybertronian technology"

That's when everything clicked for me and fell into place. That's what they were trying to accomplish, I thought as I tried to wrap my head around it.

"They did" It was out before I could stop it. Surprising both myself and rachet alike.

His gaze was steady and filled with concern, as he looked at me "Then why didn't we find anything? We cleared the whole base "Disbelief evident in his voice.

With a deep breath, I answered. "Because I'm it"


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Log #1

Date Unkown

So having a fight with a trigger happy mech and beating the crap out of him should have been fun. Right? Ya, well it's easier said than done.

Reminder to self: Watch what I say in front of these robots.

There was a hard slam, hitting me from behind, knocking the wind out of me. Strong digits grasped my neck firmly, as a large cannon charging and ready sat against my side. I looked up, panicking to breath. Ironhide loomed over my form, pushing his knee plates into the wiring and armor that was my stomach, surprising both rachet and I with his unheard sudden entrance.

"What in primus are you doing? Shooting holes into my floor and tackling my patient!"

Ironhide answered in a gruff voice. "Shoot first, ask questions later" he stated simply.

As rachets anger could be felt spreading in the med bay like fire, voices could be heard yelling, and coming nearer. He just shot at me! I thought. Rachets anger only adding fuel to the fire of mine.

"Shoot first my ASS!" I yelled, with what little breath I had. Bringing a knee to his stomach and returning the favor. I pushed him off me with surprising strength, as I tackled him to the ground. We were a fury of metal arms and legs, as we rolled on the ground, crashing through a wall.

If it was a battle of dominance by strength, Ironhide would have won. Luckily for me, I had wits and instinct on my side. Tactics running through my processor, so similar to the computer I had been in, but so different too. I used his brute force against him as we rolled out of the rubble, and into a large hangar filled with many surprised humans and autobots alike. His cannon shooting off continuously to leave scorching hot holes smoking in the ground, barely missing my face.

In adrenalin and fear I automatically had defenses up. A mask and visors sliding over to protect my face from his cannon. I punched and kicked hard as I could as he grabbed my left arm, pulling it away from me with huge amounts of strength. It seemed to buckle as wires snapped and tore in my arm. Pain filtered up through my body as lights flashed in my vision. Ignoring the pain, my world seem to slow down, as I saw the blast from one of ironhides cannons aimed at my face, death once again looking me in the eyes, as voices yelled. My optics shuttered and I breathed in one last breath.

There was nothing. I had heard the blast as it hit, but felt nothing. Everything was silent. One thought drifted silently into my mind, is this what death felt like? Only the sizzling of a cannon could be head. I onlined an optic, turning my head to the side. Peeking out to find ironhide only a few feet away from me, over a huge hole from the cannon blast of where I had previously been.

Autobots and humans surrounded us in a big arc, everyone was completely silent. Ironhide turned his head and found where I lay. Surprise then obvious anger in his optics. My optics dimmed then brightened as I came back to my surroundings with a slow, deep breath. Yep, I thought with a sigh, this is real. There was a click and wiz of gears as the black mech stood up straight, Cannons recharging. Scrabbling to my feet unwantigly with a moan, I prepared for the next onslaught. Today was not my day, to put it simply. Wait let me change that, no day was my day and this was wasting my time and had me pissed to the core.

"Ironhide! Stop right now!" Rachet yelled, his anger passed no return. "Ironhide" optimus warned a hidden command to stop in his voice. He ignored them aiming his cannons that glowed orange at me once again. "This femme is most likely being used by the human researchers we found. She's a danger to the base, she needs to be terminated or imprisoned." His voice was deadly. " Not lounging in your office." With that last statement he fired a blazing shot headed straight for my face. Really! The face again, I thought ducking with a spin avoiding the shot. Now he's pissed me off! Its official!

"Really!" I yelled, voice ringing in the large hangar with disbelief. Curses spilled out of my mouth like no other, even surprising me. My injured arm was hanging limp against my side, while the other was splayed out in the air like a wing. "Is the face all you try to shoot at? I find that quite offensive." I stated, stomping forward like the teenager I am, towards him. "Are you some little kid with a defective brain?" Eavesdropping's not really polite ya' know. And if I didn't know any better. Last time I checked I had a name. Not. The. Femme." I growled fumingly parking myself in front of the black mech that towered above me and poked him in the chest.

His answer was his own fault and he had it coming, "TES520—"He was lying on the ground before he could finish, a dent in the shape of my fist in his face. "Timehop!" I shrieked. "MY. NAME. IS. TIMEHOP!" I grabbed one of his chest plates and pulled his face to mine. He was on his knee plates while I stood above him. "And if that's too long of a name for your stupid halfwit processor, it's timely! Next time I here you say that other name; you'll have more than just a dent in your face, bud." I let go, as I spun on my heels and stomped away from him. The surprised crowd blocked my way, but I continued on. No hesitation in my step. The crowd parted as humans shifted to avoid being stepped on. The cybertronians stepping back also. Half the room looked completely surprised. Mouths dropping in awe or hidden laughter that could barely be held back was evident in the atmosphere of the room. I made my way in the direction of the now demolished med bay. "Sorry" I muttered, passing rachet, who stood beside the mech known as optimus I had seen earlier.

I entered the med bay through the hole in the wall, stepping over rubble. Making my way to my berth and sat with a loud huff, crossing my arms.

"Jerk" I muttered to myself.

Everyone could be heard shuffling away, the crowd dispersing. A small group of muffled laughter could be heard.


	6. Chapter 5

**Meh own Comments.**

***sigh* I'm such a lazy indecisive aft. I had a ton of chapters done, but hated how they turned out. So I rewrote a ton and changed a lot. Gah! So excuse misspellings and all. Sorry for no updates I have more coming. Hope I portayed characters so far well enough. Tips would be helpful. Thanks for reading!**

**TimeHop is my character so GRRRR. I bite. Copyright.**

**Saddly i dont own transformers...*tear, sniffle. If I did we'd all be rolling around in bubble wrap and eatinbg muffins. (Dibs on the banana nut and Zucchini Muffins!)**

**Ch.5**

* * *

><p>Log #2<p>

Date Still Unknown

First day and I still don't know where in the heck I am. I just have a HUGE urge to shoot something. Which I really wish I could have done to Ironhide, but unfortunately for me and luckily for him, I found out how to use my guns later on. I kind of want to cry that I don't have cannons. I wish I could have them to back up my teenager like tantrum I had. *sigh* then I wouldn't have stupid males/mechs laughing at me, behind my back. No. They'd instantly shut the heck up.

…Stupid boys… I'll stick to Rachets Medbay.

~TimeHop

* * *

><p>After sitting down for five minutes or more, I started to calm. My anger disintegrating, as I looked at the destroyed office, a feeling of guilt gripped my stomach. Quickly I started to salvage and throw away what I could. My guilt seemed to deepen when I heard rachets voice echoing in the hangar outside, as he yelled at Ironhide for ruining his office and obtaining more injuries. Leaving more work for him to do. The only thing interrupting rachet was optimus giving calm orders and struggling to keep the yellow mech calm.<p>

A crunch of rubble reached my audio receptors, pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked up to find the young mech with the bumblebee themed paint stepping tentatively into the home made doorway.

"Need help?" the yellow mech asked, leaning down to pick up scrap.

I shrugged in response, continuing on my own way, as he gently laid things into neat piles.

"Your names timely?" He asked. I looked up to see a pairs of electric blue optics looking at me questioningly. I nodded an affirmative, still caught up in my work. "I'm bumblebee." He offered then quickly stuttered when I looked at him awkwardly. "o-or Bee…whichever is fine." His voice was young and cute. That much I could admit, as he gave off a few embarrassed clicks and whirrs at my staring.

The room went silent for only a few minutes, until for the umpteenth time that day, another crash could be heard. "Rachet" we said in unison. That had both of us looking at each other in surprise. A smile lit on our faces. My soft smile soon disappeared, a thought dawning on me.

"You were probably sent to keep an eye one me." My voice flat with distrust, as I voiced my thought.

Bumblebee slightly panicked with a series of clicks and wirs, trying to convince me otherwise. Using that language I didn't understand, but recognized from earlier. Forgetting my distrust for only a second I asked what those noises he was making were. In response he seemed genuinely confused at my question. Leaving both of us silent for another minute or two.

Everything was nearly cleaned up to an agreeable amount, when I sighed inwardly, annoyed at how lights and different command kept appearing in my vision. Looking about one more time I saw that most of the damage was cleaned up, minus the crumbled wall and floor. Bumblebee leaned against a wall, while I shuffled tiredly to my disfigured berth and put it back in place in its original spot. Biting down on a moan, limbs screaming, I sat down in a not so lightly manner, fatigue hitting me. I could feel my optics dimming lazily, shifting into a more agreeable position that had me moaning, as I felt the dents littering my form.

. Digits hesitantly rested on my shoulder, pulling me out of my daze. Bee was standing over me concern in his voice. "I commed rachet, he'll be here in a nano second." He pulled his digits away ever so slightly. _Why's he getting rachet?_

"Don't bother; he has had enough trouble on his hands already."

"You're uh, b-bleeding energon everywhere and it looks unhealthy." He mumbled

I looked down to find a dark warm liquid, flowing in small rivers down my chest plates. Draining my energy, in response I shrugged and looked away, leaning back to settle into the berth.

"you need energon" Bee stated, walking off with purpose in his stride to end up digging through Rachets cabinets and shelves, just as said bot stomped into the room, a scowl on his faceplates. He turned to see bee digging innocently through his things. "What are you doing?" Rachets voice was lethal. "Rummaging through my things?" Bee jumped with surprise, stuttering. "W-where do you keep your um, uh energon?"

Rachet growled. In response Bumblebee seemed to shrink in on himself. "Im not going to have a bunch of slagging mechs getting overcharged on high grade, I thought better of you Bumblebee."

With a few nervous clicks and whirs Bumblebee pointed in my direction. Not seeming to be able to reply to the already upset Rachet. With that Rachet calmed,

"Left shelf, in front desk."

I felt Rachets digits gliding over my chest , poking and prodding with a hidden gentleness of someone that truly cared about his patients. A cube of dark liquid was laid against my lips. I looked at it confused, till Rachet sternly ordered for me to drink it. Slowly sipping the liquid known as energon, at the last sip I slowly drifted into an exhausted recharge.


End file.
